No Love For Sinners
by SilverairAPH
Summary: Author's Note: This is my first Fan-fic on here, so bere with me.   It is rated M for Murder, Rape, Language, and a bit of yaoi implyed in here.  Couples implyed: US/Japan, Ukraine/Canada, Sweden/Lithuania, and maybe some France/England. Hope you Enjoy!:D
1. Prolouge and First Chapter

No Love For Sinners

By: SilverairAPH

Prologue

"I had so much fun, Sealand!" Liechtenstein yelled cheerfully and ran blindly into a alleyway.

"Hey, wait up!" Sealand called after her and ran into the same alleyway. "Sealand, you slowpoke come on…wait, where are we?" She asked Sealand as he breathlessly ran up behind her.

"It's a alleyway, we should get out of here, we could get killed!" Sealand replied, becoming a bit afraid. Suddenly a breeze rolls in as if someone ran behind them. Liechtenstein went to turn around, but was grabbed and pulled away by someone that was behind them. Her screams were ear piercing until there was silence, dead silence. Sealand ran to her to see her dead on the side of the road, signs of strangulation on her throat. "L-Liechtenstein?" Sealand stuttered, he looked behind him and that was the last thing he ever saw again.

* * *

Chapter 1:

{Russia's home, 7:23 PM}

"J'all right fellow countries!" Russia yelled over the the loud talking, witch made it stop. "I have news for you Last night, I saw Liechtenstien and Sealand's body on the side of the road when I was heading to my favorite bar, The Vodka House, and sadly, the two little nations are dead." Shocked gasps is what came in reply to his news.

"Wh-What?" England stammered, "Sealand can't be...dead."

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Russia shook his head sadly

Tears started to fill in England's eyes,"S-Sealand was so young, he shoudn't be dead, he and Liechtenstien had a future."

"And on another note, on the same night, my sister, Ukraine was raped along with Japan." He continued to the tragic news, a tear fell from his cheek. Again, shocked gasps were heard in reply.

Ukraine was in the hallway rocking back and forth on the floor. Then Matthieu came in to the hallway and sat next to her. "Hey Ukraine, is there something wrong?"

"Y-yeah, didn't you hear the news? I was raped last night." She stuttered.

"What? That's terrible!" Matthieu yelled in shocked reply. "But I'll be by your side."

"Thank you Matthieu." She smiled, and huged him.


	2. The Third Victim

The Third Victim:

"Mr. Russia?" Lithuania asked Russia as he drank another shot of vodka.

"J'hat is it Lithuania?" Russia growled at him.

"Well, uh…you said I can have my break tonight, and I was about to leave." Lithuania said to Russia, looking a bit uneasy as Russia gave him a hard glare.

"Oh, j'ou may go now." Russia replied to him and turned back to drinking his vodka.

"T-thank you, Mr. Russia!" Lithuania stuttered and left.

Lithuania walked towards Sweden's house, thinking Poland would be there.

"Poland? Poland? Are you here?" Lithuania whispered. But unbeknownst to Lithuania, his whispers disturbed Sweden from his sleep.

"Ugh, France must be at it again." Sweden growled and grabbed his pistol. He went up to the balcony to see Lithuania, instead of France.

"Lithuania, what are you doing here?" Sweden yelled at him, a bit surprised to see another nation.

"S-sorry Sweden, I thought Poland was staying here." Lithuania confessed to him, a little bit afraid that he would hurt him.

"Well, you woke me up at 2 o'clock in the morning, and… wait where did my pistol go?" Sweden growled and felt his pants for his gun.

"Looking for this?" Madagascar hissed evilly and walked into sight.

"Madagascar, give the gun back!" Sweden yelled and walked forward, holding his left hand out.

"Hey Berwald, I'm not the actual Madagascar, that was my identical twin brother, Leo, before I killed him." Madagascar grinned, the same grin that Russia has when he's angry.

"Y-you killed your twin?" Sweden stuttered, shocked to find out that the real Madagascar was dead.

"Yep, now you will die." Madagascar grinned and shot Sweden in the head. Sweden fell backwards and landed on his back, blood pouring from the wound, he blinked weakly and turned his head towards Lithuania.

"You're next!" Madagascar smiled evilly and shot Lithuania in the head. He fell on his side, blood also pouring from his wound.

"Asta Lavista!" Madagascar yelled and jumped off of the balcony.

"L-Lithuania?" Sweden stuttered weakly.

"Y-yeah?"

"I-I hope I see you in heaven."

"You t-too."

"I love you." Sweden replied weakly and held out his hand.

"I-I love you too." Lithuania replied, and with all his might, placed his hand in Sweden's. The two died soon after, holding hands, tear marks on their cheeks, and surround by a puddle of their own blood.


End file.
